


Seymour's girth

by Catdoom8



Category: MORDHAU
Genre: Coca Cola, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Male - Freeform, Mourdhau, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catdoom8/pseuds/Catdoom8
Summary: Seymour and Hudson's rivalry turns into something more and blossoms into a steamy relationship.





	Seymour's girth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

On a severely bloody match, Seymour saw someone unique, someone, with an intense fighting spirit. This knight had navy blue and highlighter yellow armor. His helmet slightly revealing his eyes which shows his passion for fighting. His passion for fighting was like no other, his wooden baton and crossbow stained with blood. Seymour was enamored, his admiration for Hudson grew as he saw him bludgeon his minions with his baton. Seymour didn't know what to do, he knew logically that he was supposed to despise Hudson, however, he could not stop what he was feeling. He was feeling something that his body has never felt before, his cheeks flushing and his heart swelling. Seymour approached Hudson, he was feeling warm inside, like he was on fire. Hudson had shown fear as he stumbled away from Seymour. Seymour was surprised that Hudson was afraid of him, however, it revealed to him that he was the bigger man in this situation. Hudson looked around the arena for something to distract Seymour. Seymour couldn't help himself but restrain Hudson when he saw Hudson try to distract him with a petty baton swing. Hudson was surprised when Seymour restrained him yet didn't harm him, as if Seymour was treating him like he was special.   
" Why won't you let a weakling like me die? Let me perish as I have failed to beat you!. " Hudson said frustratingly, Seymour didn't take a second to listen to Hudson babble and took Hudson's helmet off, which revealed a bald man with blonde stubble, his light blue-grey eyes astonished him as it made him desire Hudson more. Seymour didn't say anything and went in for a bashful kiss. The kiss was cut short as Hudson bit Seymour's lip. Seymour didn't care, as his lust for Hudson was immense. Seymour then bound Hudson with Hudson's handcuffs, the handcuffs were rough on Hudson's wrists however Hudson gave into the lustful feelings he has gained from this new feeling. The feeling of him not being able to do anything made him aroused. Seymour then went in for another kiss, Hudson kissed back with passion, their tongues fighting for dominance. Hudson breathed huskily after the long kiss, Seymour overwhelmed with all the feelings of lust and warmth, then desperately touched Hudson's bulge. Hudson groaned and Seymour enjoyed this feeling of having control over someone so unique. Hudson proceeded to moan louder and louder as Seymour touched him more and more. Hudson needily moaned and begged for more, Seymour couldn't control himself as he then quickly pulled down his pants and undergarments, Hudson then licked his lips in anticipation. Seymour then shoved his girth down Hudson's wet mouth, Seymour then engulfed in heat then proceeded to fuck Hudson's mouth roughly. Seymour's breath hitches as he proceeded to fuck Hudson's mouth, Hudson proceeded to suck and lick Seymour's cock. Once Seymour felt as if he was going to orgasm, he then slid his cock outside of Hudson's mouth and grabbed Hudson's chin and tilted it up towards himself. Hudson stared at the lust in Seymour's eyes, he could see it through his helmet. Seymour proceeded to turn Hudson around and pulled down his pants, revealing his plump ass to Seymour, Hudson begged for Seymour to touch him. Seymour then looked at the wooden baton and smirked. He spat onto the wooden baton and proceeded to ram the baton into Hudson. Hudson moaned wantonly, as he was being degraded. Seymour then got tired of ramming the baton into Hudson and then caressed Hudson's body to make Hudson anticipate what was going to happen. Seymour began to thrust into Hudson's hole, making Hudson gasp and moan in pleasure. Seymour thrusts into Hudson more and more till he finally feels like he's going to explode, Hudson at this point is moaning and groaning like a whore, the adrenaline going between them was extreme. Finally, Seymour then released his cum all over Hudson's back, Hudson then proceeded to cum a Seymour was cumming. They became exhausted after this orgasmic experience. The experience was so tiring that they both fell asleep on the battlefield and died.


End file.
